Child's Play
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: After a drunken argument Galinda accidentally casts a spell, returning Elphaba back to her four year old self. Now its a race against time for Galinda to find a way to undo the spell, before it becomes permanent and Elphaba having to relive her childhood all over again. Secrets will be revealed a past hidden in darknesss will come into the light can Elphaba stand and face her past?
1. Chapter 1

Child's Play

Chapter 1

Misdirect

AN: New story. Yeah, hope you all like it. Enjoy! And depending on the reviews, and such, I'll post the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and God Bless!

Elphaba sat leaning against one of the few Quoxwood trees lining the vast courtyard of Shiz University, a heavy leather tome, clutched tight within her slender fingers. The sun beats down through the branches, casting shadows of the leaves to dance across her emerald skin. A faint glimmer of gold reflects off of the thin gold frames of her glasses, perched pre-carelessly at the tip of her elegant nose. Her slender lips parted, and every now and again, her pearl white teeth would lower and bite down on the flesh.

A light breeze sweeps past her, taking with it, a few loose strands of her raven hair to billow and dance around her, before falling gracefully down on her slender shoulders.

She was at peace, enjoying the serenity only solitude and a good book could provide, and though she was enjoying it, a part of her yearned for the bubbling ramblings of her pinkified roommate.

A sigh and Elphaba slowly lowers the book into her lap, and closing her eyes, leans her head against the sturdy bark of the Quoxwood tree.

It had been two years since she first came here to Shiz, and much of what she endured upon first arriving, still stayed the same. Many, if not all the students still teased her, and played malicious tricks. She was still very much hated by her father, and practically ignored by her sister.

A heavy sigh slips past her lips, as the echoing words of her fellow students, play out within her mind. The cruelties they bestowed upon her were hard, cracking her heart little by little. And yet, she refused to show them, give them the satisfaction of seeing her hurt. She simply just walked by, holding her head up high, and ignoring them.

Though later, in the safety of her dorm room, she would fall onto her bed, and clutching her pillow tight against her chest, cry out her heartache in silence.

The words were cruel, the tricks malicious, and yet the only reason why she remained so strong; if not for her own stubbornness, was due to the unlikely friendship forged with Shiz's most beautiful, and popular girl; Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands.

Rivals at first, the walls slowly crumbled after the horrendible night at the Ozdust, when Galinda played that joke on her with that hideodious hat, which, as it turned out, Elphaba actually loved, for it was her first give ever.

On that night, the two shared secrets they dared not tell anyone. It was the night, when Elphaba revealed a shadow of her darkened past to the blonde; the truth, of what had happened to her mother, and the reason behind her sister's disability.

The day after left many of the student's confusified, seeing Galinda walk through the halls, the courtyard, and sitting with the resident Artichoke in the cafeteria.

Her "friends" Pfannee and ShenShen placated it off as Galinda gearing up for another round of humiliation. To which the two were shocked to not only see Galinda talking to her, but laughing and giggling, and holding hands.

Many rumors spread regarding the queer friendship between both girls. Some thought Galinda had gone lesbian, whilst others believed she was merely lulling the Gentle Green Giant into a feeling of false assurance, and then when she had her, she would lower the boom, and crush her.

Though, that boom, never came, for the friendship only grew stronger, and Galinda slowly but surely, started to drift further and further away from her clique, often opting to spend time with the green bean, then the others.

But what really threw everyone off, was seeing how studious the normally ditzy blonde had become. I mean for Ozsakes! They've _actually _spotted her in the Library! And not just to flirt with the cute Librarian, but actually studying! Studying! Right alongside the green bean.

Fiyero, Galinda's boyfriend, and the most handsome boy here at Shiz, took notice of the change in Galinda, couldn't have been prouder. He knew she had a brain that underneath the blonde curls, the make-up, and the pinkified outfits, was a girl who was smart, brave, and strong. And thanks to Elphaba, that girl, was slowly starting to rise out of the darkness.

Soon after her, Fiyero started to join in on the study sessions, often opting out of going down to the local pub with his buddies, in order to hang out with his girlfriend, and Elphaba.

He, like Galinda, started to concentrate more in class, taking notes and Ozforbid, studying! Which improved not only his marks, but Galinda's as well. Though, truth be told, he cared greatly for Galinda, his heart, actually belonged to another. And it nearly broke him every day to be near her, and yet unable to tell her the truth.

The relationship between Fiyero and Galinda started to deteriorate, and though the blonde knew why, she still refused to let him go. He was a Prince, from the Vinkus and the most popular boy here at Shiz. He was perfect, she was perfect, and so they were perfect together.

Things started to get worse, leaving Galinda with only two options: stay in a loveless relationship in order to selfishly keep a man, who did not love her, by her side, or let him go, and find and be with the woman, whom he desired, who his heart belonged too.

She couldn't let him go. Yes Elphaba had changed her, for she had opened her eyes, and showed the blonde that the world didn't revolve around her. That there were horrors here in Oz, and if one person stood up for the rights of others, if one voice rose out of the din, than a change can happen.

Elphaba helped to crack through the shell around Galinda's heart, shattering the selfishness within her heart, and showing that she was smart, that she could do great things, if she tried.

Yes, Elphaba had changed her, and yet, her Gillikin stubbornness just wouldn't allow her to give up the one thing she had always wanted. The heart of a Prince, and the need, the desire to remain Good, in the hearts of the people of Oz, the eternal spotlight of fame, forever shining down upon her.

She knew Fiyero didn't have the heart to break up with her, so he remained, trapped within a relationship he no longer desired to be a part of. He stood by Galinda's side, playing the role of the doting boyfriend to perfection, and yet, his unhappiness only grew stronger.

He still spent many of his days with both girl's, sitting with them at lunch and dinner, hanging out at the Library, or just walking around Shiz, he didn't care, just as long as he could be near the woman who he wanted, who his heart belonged with.

Slowly, Elphaba's eyes fluttered open. Tears shimmered within her eyes, making the swirl of gold dust sparkle. A liquid mist dances across her eyes, leaving her vision hazy.

"ELPHIE!" trills a voice.

Startled, Elphaba jerks away from the tree, and her eyes flash away from the sight of Suicide Canal, to the bluffs surrounding Shiz. There, dancing and skipping towards her, was none other than Galinda Upland, a huge smile plastered on her pink, shimmering lips.

The skirts of her pink dress billowed and danced around her, revealing the elegant cut of her legs. Clutched in one hand was a wicker basket, a checkered blanket bounced in time with the blonde's steps, hung limp over the edge. And clutched tight in the other, was Fiyero.

Fiyero hung back, his arm bouncing and jarring with each skip made by his bouncy girlfriend. At first, he had been reluctant to take her hand, but at the puppy dog eyes, and the little pout of her lips, he had given in. So, hand in hand the two; well one, skipped joyfully to the canal.

Wiping her eyes, Elphaba quickly bookmarked her page, before rising to her full height. The ends of her long black dress billow around her, the ends, gracefully sweep against the ground, bending a few blades of grace, before stilling.

Plastering a warm smile on her lips, she raised her hand high in the air, and waved back.

"Elphie!" squealed Galinda.

Letting go of Fiyero's hand, Galinda ran the rest of the way.

Elphaba's hand lowers slowly against her hip, and her eyes widen, seeing the pink and gold train of Galinda Upland, rush towards her.

"No…no Glin…stop!" cries out Elphaba, as he waves her hands in front of her body.

Ignoring her friend's pleas Galinda jumps and leaps through the air. Her arms spread wide, as she nears her friend, standing rigid before her, her arms flailing wildly in front of her.

A loud oomph and Galinda collides with Elphaba. Her small arms wrap tight around Elphaba's waist as the two friend's crash to the ground in frills of pink, curls of gold, and tangles of black.

Fiyero stands back, watching the two in amusement.

Elphaba lay sprawled on the ground, one leg bent at the knee, the other laid in an awkward position on the ground. Her long raven hair spread out around her on the soft blades of grass, and her half of her glasses, hung limp on her face, the arm of one, still hung around her ear, the other, twirled in the air.

Elphaba frowned, her lips purse and a glint of annoyance, flashed within her dark chocolate eyes. Wincing, she tenderly rose on her arms, and lifting her head, leveled the blonde sprawled on top of her, her most deadly glares.

"Galinda Arduenna Upland!" snarls Elphaba.

A soft, childish smile, crests on Galinda's soft, pink lips. Her eyes sparkle, and lifting a dainty hand in the air, waves back at a fuming Elphaba.

"Hey Elphie"

"Was that really necessary?" asks Elphaba darkly.

"Yes!" trills Galinda happily.

"Oh for the love of Lurline" growls Elphaba.

"Oh…the Artichoke is steamed" teases Galinda.

"Keep it up, and all your pretty little outfits will magickally disappear out of your closet…replaced by black" threatens Elphaba.

"No, not my dresses! Anything but my dresses! And black! Now that's cruel Elphie" pouts Galinda.

"Keep it up and they along with all your make-up, will get thrown away"

"You're no fun" grumbles Galinda.

"Sure I' am…I'm just not fun in your terms…frankly I'd quite enjoy re-doing a lot of your outfits" teases Elphaba.

Scrambling off of Elphaba, Galinda's eyes widen, and her body trembles. Slowly her hand rises and fisting, presses against her lips in mock horror.

"Elphie…you wouldn't!" cries Galinda.

"Just try me" cackles Elphaba.

"Oh you mean green thing" growls Galinda, as she stomps her foot.

Fiyero took this moment to walk over toward the girls, and standing to the side of Galinda, reaches out and offers his hand towards Elphaba.

"Need help?" asks Fiyero softly.

Stiffening, Elphaba's eyes stare wide back at Fiyero, fear shimmers within her eyes, and for a split second, she considered his offer.

Shaking her head, Elphaba rested both her palms against the ground, and clenching her teeth, pulled herself back to her full height.

"Thank you, but I'm alright" replies Elphaba softly. _Don't be a fool Elphaba…a handsome man like Fiyero would never consider loving an Artichoke, an abomination such as I. Remember, you're not that girl._

"Are you sure?" asks Fiyero. Absently, Fiyero steps closer to Elphaba, his hand rises and the tips of his fingers were a mere hair-length away from touching the green witches arm.

Stepping back, Elphaba's hand rises and cups the side of her face, hiding the blush.

"Yes…thank you" is all Elphaba can bring herself to say.

"I've got the goodies!" sings Galinda, interrupting the two.

_Great timing Glin…_

"Where's the others?" asks Elphaba.

"Oh, Biq and Nessa were right behind us" replies Galinda, as she turns back towards the hill, barely missing Fiyero's arm in the process. "Oh look there they are!"

Elphaba looks up, and peering over the blonde, sees two figures, trudging up the hill. One was of a man, shortly statured with dark brown hair and silver blue eyes. He wore the traditional Shiz Uniform; a pinstriped jacket with white and dark blue stripes running vertical, and dark blue dress pants. A red beanie covered his head.

Boq, a boy from Munchkinland who had grown up with the Thropp sisters, and had become the object of desire, for the youngest Thropp, a thing, he absolutely detested. For Boq's heart beat only for Galinda and Galinda alone, and it broke him every day, seeing the beauty in the arms of another man.

Elphaba's eyes soften, watching Boq push a girl, bound in a wheelchair, up the hill. His back was arched, and he was trembling against the effort.

The girl was young, and pretty, with soft features and dark, hazel eyes. Her hair was the color of the oak, a dark brown with small hints of red. Her skin was the color of pale pink roses, and her lips were soft, and small.

This was the youngest Thropp sister and next in line to become Governor of Munchkinland; Nessarose, the one who desperately desired the Munchkin behind her.

"Hey Nessie, hey Biqie!" calls out Galinda.

Huffing, Boq gently pushes Nessa beneath the cool shade of the tree, before pulling himself up to his full height. He was worn out, and extremely sore from pushing that infernal chair with wheels.

"It's…Boq" huffs the Munchkin between huge gulps of air.

"Whatever…now were all here! We can begin our lunch!" laughs Galinda.

"I thought Avaric was joining us?" asks Nessa.

"Avaric?" groans Elphaba.

"Oh come on Elphie…give him a chance…he's really a sweet guy! Once you get to know him" replies Galinda, as she bounces over to Elphaba's side.

In truth, Galinda only invited Avaric in hopes that he and Elphie would fall in love, hence removing her competition for Fiyero's heart. It was a brillifying plan if she dared say so herself.

And just as Galinda had spoken, Avaric appears a huge case of beer, clutched in his hands, and an acidic smirk, on his lips. His dark blue eyes flashed back and forth at the faces, staring back at him. The smirk on his face widens, seeing Elphaba glare back.

"Were you all waiting for me? Oh how sweet? Especially you Greenie" teases Avaric. Closing his eyes, he puckers his lips and makes kissing noises at Elphaba.

Fuming, Elphaba's hands clench into fists at her side. Her eyes darken and narrow at the imbecile, standing but a foot away.

"In your dreams" snarls Elphaba.

"You never know" laughs Avaric, winking at her.

Huffing in disgust, Elphaba folds her arms across her chest, and turns away.

"How bout a bit of liquid refreshment, to clear the air" offers Avaric, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Oh Gillikin Beer! Very sophisticated! You must have imported them huh?" asks Galinda, as she snatches a bottle from Avaric's offered hand.

"Ah…no…I have a friend who works in one of the local taverns…he supplies me with whatever liquor I so desire" answers Avaric.

"And how do you pay for such generous services Master Avaric?" seethes Elphaba.

"Wouldn't you like to know" teases Avaric.

Turning, Elphaba glares as Avaric wages his eyebrows back at her.

"Pig" snorts Elphaba, before turning away.

"Who's hungry!" trills Galinda, as she starts to remove the sandwiches, cookies, salads and other stuff the lunch room ladies provided.

"I've lost my appetite, and I have a major exam tomorrow" replies Elphaba darkly.

Galinda and Fiyero frown, as Elphaba bends down and scoops up her book. Fixing her glasses, she plops her book in her bag, slung over her shoulder, turns and starts to walk away.

Reaching out, Galinda's small fingers grasp onto Elphaba's arm, stilling her.

"Come on Elphie…please!" begs Galinda.

"Glin…you don't need me here…I'll only spoil your fun…besides" starts Elphaba, her voice soft. Slowly, she turns and watches silently as the others take their seats on the blanket Fiyero had just spread out. "you don't need the Artichoke here"

"Stop with that please. I want you to stay…your fun and I really enjoy your company…please?" begs Galinda.

"Glin" starts Elphaba, but stops, seeing the puppy dog eyes. "Oh come on Glin…anything but the puppy eyes!"

"Pwease Elphie" pleads Galinda in a child-like voice.

"Glin" growls Elphaba through clenched teeth.

"Pwease"

"Oh for the love of Lurline fine! Oz I hate it when you do the puppy eyes!" cries out Elphaba in frustration.

"And yet you can't say no" laughs Galinda.

"No…not to you" whispers Elphaba softly.

Slowly, their joined hands lower, and for a moment, the two stare deep into each other's eyes. Silent whispers drift through the air, dancing around the two women, and just as fast as the moment came, it was shattered by aloud belting belch.

"Excuse me" smiles Avaric, as he slams his beer down.

"Oz…I'm surrounding by monkeys" sighs Elphaba.

"He's quite amusing though" laughs Galinda.

"If you say so" sighs Elphaba.

The rest of the lunch went by uneventful. Avaric entertained them with his perverse jokes, Boq, and his stories of growing up in Munchkinland. One of his stories had left the others in stiches. A story that neither of them could recall how it started, but it somehow ended with Boq, split pants and a pinkified thong in his hand.

Nessa admonished both Avaric and Fiyero's drinking, and even to a little extent, Galinda's as well, though the blonde spent most of her time, clinging to Fiyero's arms and taking small, light sips.

Elphaba sat there in silence, observing the strange, quirky group that had become her friends. A soft smile pulled on her lips, thinking back to how lonely her life once used to be, and how splendiferously different, it had changed.

"Hey Greenie…you want a beer?"

Startled, Elphaba jerked back, and her head snapped to the side. Her eyes narrow and darken, seeing Avaric lean close, a huge bottle of Gillikin beer in his hand.

"I don't drink" was Elphaba's tart remark.

"Afraid of the spirits?" teases Avaric.

"No, I just don't have any desire in destroying my brain cells with liquid that tastes vile and turns even the gentlest of hearts, into monsters" replies Elphaba.

"Oh come on Elphie (hiccup) loosen up and enjoy yourself!" slurs Galinda. Obviously, the beer had gotten to the blonde.

"Glin…your drunk" replies Elphaba dryly.

"Oh I' am (hiccup) am not!" laughs Galinda. "Oh! I know something fun we can do! We can (hiccup) play who can…drink who…under the table!"

"What table?" asks Boq, which earned him a light slap by Nessa.

"Glin…I would advise you to not perform any form of magick whilst under the influence of the liquor" replies Elphaba.

"Oh Elphie…I'm fine…(hiccup) I'm not drunk, just happy!" giggles Galinda.

"Glin…I think you've had enough" replies Elphaba. Slowly, she starts to reach for the beer clutched tight within Galinda's small fingers.

"No…no my beer (hiccup) get…get your own!" snarls Galinda drunkenly.

Roughly, she slaps Elphaba's hands away, before bringing the bottle up to her lips. Tipping it, a rush of gold liquid pours into her mouth. A loud gulp, followed by a very un-lady-like burp followed.

"Glin…give me the bottle" repeats Elphaba, her voice lowers and darkens as she reaches for the bottle again.

"No…mine!" cries Galinda.

"Come on Glin…I'm your friend, now give. Me. That. Infernal. Bottle!"

Elphaba leaps towards Galinda, who had drunkenly backed away. Squeaking, Galinda throws out her hand.

"No!"

A plume of pink and the others turn away.

Slowly, the pink smoke clears.

"Uhm…what happened?" asks Boq confused.

"I…I don't know" mutters Galinda, shocked and now very sobered.

"Where's Elphie?" asks Fiyero.

"Down here" came a small, timid voice.

Everyone's eyes lower to the ground, and widen at the sight before them. Elphaba sat on her bottom, her tiny legs spread out and her tiny hands pressed against the ground. The remains of her dress pool around her, and her long raven hair barely ends at the small of her back. Her face was small, and delicate, her cheeks chubby and her large, expressive eyes all but glare back at them.

"Elphie…your" stammers Galinda.

"What…what did you do to me?" asks Elphaba.

"Uhm"

Fiyero stood there, trembling. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Elphaba, his beautiful, intelligent Elphaba, had been transformed back into a child, a child of four by the looks of it.

"Well, speak!" snarls Elphaba, though the effect was wasted, since her voice no longer held the same edge as it did before. Her voice was soft, and child-like, a squeak in pitch.

"Elphie…I…I don't know how but" stammers Galinda.

"Glin…what happened?" asks Elphaba in her small voice.

"Elphie…you're a child" answers Galinda.

"Now who's the mature one?" asks Elphaba. Angrily, her hands rise and fist against her hips.

"No Elphie I mean…you're a child again"

"What?" asks Elphaba.

"Look" is all Galinda says.

Quickly, Galinda fishes out her mirror, and lowering to the ground, waits as Elphaba's small fingers close around the handle. Slowly, she brings it down till her reflection appears in the glass.

What appeared before her horrified the green girl. Her slender cheeks were gone, the hardness in her eyes had faded. Her features had changed, softened. She was four years old again.

"I'm…I'm" starts Elphaba.

"Elphie" starts Glin, feeling a tantrum coming on.

"I'm a child again!" cries out Elphaba, before slamming her fists on the ground.


	2. Tantrums

Child's Play

Chapter 2

Tantrums

_ AN: Hello again everyone! Wow, thank you guys for the reviews! You guys completely and utterly blew me away! Lol. Yes I know, Bro'mance still needs to be updated, its coming I promise. But currently, I'm a little stuck on chapter 35, and I'm kind of hoping that shifting and writing a fluffier story may help. _

_ Huge shout outs and a warm hug goes to ComingAndGoingByBubble for being the first to review this story! Thank you so, so much Bubbles! You really made my night, and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Now update The Main Attraction! Seriously guys, check out her story, it's absolutely amazifying! Thank you! Fae the Queen! Thank you so much for the review and Congratulotions for being the second reviewer! You're AWESOME! Lol! Thanks for the confidence booster! Hug hugs! L8lzytwner, girl thank you so much for the review! Your waaaaaaaayyyyyy to sweet! And like Bubbles, update The Winter of Our Discontent! People, check out her story too! It's really good! Thank you and big hugs! Caricature of a Witch, thank you for the review and you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you and huge hugs for you! Maddy! Hi how's Italy? Hope you're having fun! Thank you very much for the lovely review! Glad this story could put a huge smile on your face, and thanks for the vote of confidence! Guest, thank you for the review and yes, thank goodness for that. Thank you very much! James Birdsong! Thank you so much for the review! And last, but certainly not least elphiesglinda! Hello! How are things going? Thank you for the review! Yours left me in stitches! And how true, how true. Lol. Thank you so much!_

_ Alright, here's the second chapter. Thank you all again! You guys are all wonderful people and I truly treasure your guys feedback! Thank you! Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks again and God Bless!_

For this moment, all Fiyero and the others could manage was stare in both shock and confusion; their Wills unable to do anything else, for they just couldn't believe what had happened, happened, nor could their eyes accept what they were seeing. In a moment of pure unadulterated banter, their joyful, relaxing day at Suicide Canal turned quickly into Chaos.

Elphaba, the tall, strong, vivacious woman who stood tall against those who wished to bring her down, had been transformed into her four year old self once again.

Fiyero shifted uncomfortably from side to side, his dark, sapphire eyes never leaving Elphaba's. He didn't know what to say, or do. So he just stood there, staring, his heart breaking, watching tears shimmering within Elphaba's large, expressive eyes. All he wanted to do, all that he desired, and all that his body ached for, was to scoop this precious little angel up into his arms, and hold her tight. Wrap his strong arms around her tiny frame, kiss her forehead, and wash away the tears.

Avaric shifted, before a large crocodile smile tugged at the ends of his thin lips.

"I don't know…I think she looks kind of adorable" chuckles Avaric at last.

Angrily, Elphaba stomps her foot and crosses her tiny arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not cute!" screams Elphaba, pouting.

Despite himself, Boq couldn't help but laugh at the situation. It wasn't really that funny, but to see Elphaba angry, pouting like a child; which she was, and the high squeak of her voice, had broken his resolve.

Slowly, he bends over, and resting the palm of his hand on his knee, he wiggles his other finger in front of Elphaba's enraged face, a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh…someone's getting a little bit cranky" teases Boq.

"I'm not cranky!" screams Elphaba.

She really wasn't enjoying the teasing, nor the playful banter from her friends. I mean honestly! She's just been transformed back into her four year old self for Ozsakes! This was no time for jokes!

A yawn, soon stifled her none-convincing convictions, which made everyone, except Fiyero, coo in amusement.

Growling, hot tears prick at the edges of Elphaba's eyes, and her small lips turn into an awkward frown, masking away the true anger boiling within. The effect, having faltered due to her small stature and cherub features. Oz, now she remembered _why _she hated her childhood so much, besides other things…

"Elphie…are you needing a nap?" laughs Galinda, her words muffled by her bubbling laughter. Tears shimmered at the edge of her eyes as she laughed from deep within her belly, and bending over, Galinda wiggles a delicate finger in Elphaba's small, found face.

Stomping her foot in anger and frustration, Elphaba reaches out and grabs hard, onto Galinda's finger, startling the blonde.

"Wow…even at four she's still has one heck of a good grip" chuckles Galinda, though the others could plainly see the petite blonde wince in pain.

"Don't. Ever. Wiggle. Your. Fingers. In. My. Face. Again!" growls Elphaba.

The anger was there, though distorted by the green girl's small, squeaky voice, still didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, nor of the others, which made Galinda _very _nervous, and fretful for her precious pink dresses and make up.

Sighing, Fiyero steps up next to Elphaba, and kneeling beside her, reaches out and cups his hands gently around her small shoulder, and feeling the pads of his fingers brush against her skin, Elphaba whirls around and glares icily at the Vinkun Prince.

Fiyero couldn't help, but watch entranced as Elphaba's long, raven hair billowed majestically in the breeze, before falling like cascading waves of silk, down her back. Her large eyes darken, and the chocolate within pulses in time with her raging heart.

"Please let Galinda go" whispers Fiyero softly.

"Why?" seethes Elphaba.

"You're hurting her sweetheart"

A tense moment passes as the Vinkun Prince and the emerald daughter of Munchkinland's Governor, stare deep into each other's eyes; a silent whisper, passing between the two that the others could not hear.

A moment, and Elphaba's eyes soften, and her shoulders slump.

"Fine" Sighing, she turns and casts one last icy glare at the blonde, before her fingers slowly loosen around Galinda's.

Letting out the breath she hadn't known she was holding, Galinda rises and awkwardly stumbles away, hurt shimmering within her large, cerulean eyes, and gripping her hand, tenderly rubs her sore, aching fingers.

"You didn't have to be so rough Elphie…I was only playing" whimpers Galinda.

"Glin" admonishes Fiyero. Oz, he didn't need this right now. He had _just _gotten Elphaba to calm down.

Defeated and ashamed, Elphaba lowers her head, a curtain of raven hair falls around her face, hiding away the pain and the shame sparkling within her eyes.

"I'm sorry Glin...I…I don't know what got into me" sniffles Elphaba.

Galinda couldn't help but melt at the innocence, shimmering within Elphaba's eyes, and the anger, the hurt melted away from her heart.

Crying out, Galinda fell to her knees, and reaching for Elphaba, gathered the small child tight within her arms. Elphaba stiffened, as Galinda crushed her against her chest. The warmth of her tears, splattered on the top of her head.

"Oh Elphie don't cry! I'm sorry!" wails Galinda.

Slowly, Elphaba relaxed within Galinda's arms. Tenderly, her small hands rose and cupped the blonde's arms. Startled, Galinda pulls away her large cerulean eyes stared wide back into shimmering chocolate.

"I'm sorry to" chokes out Elphaba, weakly, she managed a watery smile.

"Awww" coos the others, as Galinda pulls Elphaba's small body against her chest, and her arms wrap tighten. Lovingly, the blonde nuzzles her cheek against the side of Elphaba's head, inhaling the sweet scent of the green girl's hair.

Shifting uncomfortably, Fiyero brought a cupped hand up to his lips, and coughed, bringing everyone's attention away from the tender scene.

"We still need to figure out how to reveres this…little slip up" replies Fiyero delicately.

"But how? I have absolutely no idea how in Oz this even happened!" exclaims Galinda, as she pulls away from Elphaba, her arms still wound loose around the small girls back.

"Morrible" whispers Elphaba softly.

"What was that Elphie?" asks Galinda, her eyes immediately snap back to stare softly into large chocolate.

"Morrible" begins Elphaba. Slowly, she lifts her head up and stares back into soft cerulean. "Morrible's not only the HeadShiztress here on campus…but an experienced Sorceress…surly she would know how to reverse this"

"And if she doesn't?" asks Fiyero, his voice softening at the end.

"Then" starts Elphaba. Slowly, she lowers her eyes down to the ground, her tiny hands clenches into a fist and trembles against her side. "Then I guess we'll have to seek out one who can"

"Elphie…listen to me" starts the blonde. Gently, Galinda's hands glide gracefully down Elphaba's slender arms, until the tips of her fingers brush against tiny emerald digits, and curl them, clasping their hands together. "What if the spell is irreversible? What then?" asks Galinda.

"There has to be away Glin…there just has to be" replies Elphaba, desperation laced tight within her voice.

"And…if there isn't?" whispers Galinda gently.

For a moment, Elphaba considered the blonde's words, for if Morrible is unable to reverse the spell, or any Wizard or Sorcerer and Sorceress here in Oz then…

No.

Defiantly, Elphaba shook her head, making her long raven hair billow lithely around her. No, she was going to find a way to reverse this. No matter what the cost. She refused to remain trapped in the body of her four year old self.

"Then we'll keep searching" is all Elphaba says.

For a long time both Elphaba and Galinda stare deep into each other's eyes, a silent conversation, an argument held on the edge of the breeze, past between the two.

No one dared move, or speak. They all stood there silently waiting, watching, wondering what would come next.

Fiyero was the one to finally break the silence, for he had seen the tiredness start to creep into Elphaba's eyes, and the small, yet subtle yawn that Elphaba had tried hard to hide, didn't go unnoticed either.

Stepping closer, Fiyero gracefully kneeled next to Elphaba's tiny body, and reaching up, clasped gently onto her shoulders, shaking her away from her thoughts.

Drowsy, she turns, her dark chocolate eyes stare exhausted into shimmering sapphire, and for a moment, Elphaba forgot how to breathe. Her heart pounded hard in her tiny chest, and her breathing became ragged.

Gulping, she forced her frantic heartbeat to still, and her breathing to return to normal. Weakly, she wobbled on her feet.

"Yes?" asks Elphaba tiredly.

"Come on…we better get inside so you can rest" replies Fiyero softly.

"But I'm not-"her protests were quickly paused by a loud yawn, making the Prince smile. "Tired" finishes Elphaba.

"Don't argue" is all Fiyero says.

Slowly, Elphaba nods her head in compliance.

Smiling, Fiyero regally rose to his full height, his dark sapphire eyes stared warmly down at Elphaba, shifting awkwardly below him. Her tiny hands clasped behind her back.

"What's the matter?" asks Fiyero frowning.

Slowly, Elphaba lifts her head up, her large, expressive eyes stare innocently back at him. Weakly, she reaches up towards him.

"Carry me?" asks Elphaba weakly.

Smiling, Fiyero reaches down and scoops Elphaba's tiny body up in his arms. Curling against him, Elphaba snuggled her tiny head against his shoulder. Her small hands rose and cupping into loose fists, rested them against chest, the knuckles lithely brushing her small, tender lips.

Fiyero watches, enthralled, as Elphaba's long, black lashes flutter, before her eyes close, and her breathing evens out.

"She's asleep" smiles Fiyero, his eyes never leaving the tranquil sight of Elphaba, snuggled tight against his body.

Normally, Galinda would have thrown a fit, stomped her foot and screamed and wailed. But for this one time, she behaved. She stilled her emotions and stowed them away.

This wasn't the time to allow her jealousy to get the best of her. After all, her Elphie had just been a very traumatic experience. What having been turned back into the child she had so longed to forget, and not knowing whether or not she could return to the person, the woman she once was, had to be exhausting.

And so, with pride shimmering in her eyes, Galinda stood tall, her eyes staring warmly back at her Elphie, snuggled against _her _Prince, adrift in a sea of dreams. A soft sigh slips past Elphaba's lips. Stirring, she nuzzles her cheek against Fiyero's shirt, before falling back asleep.

"I'll get the dishes" offers Boq.

He could see it, the love and jealousy glimmering within Galinda's eyes, only shattered his heart more. He knew at this moment, that Galinda's heart would never be his, for hers, belonged with the Vinkun Prince.

Turning, Galinda flashed Boq a grateful smile.

"Thanks Boq" whispers Galinda.

Boq stiffened. Had she really said his name correctly? For a moment, Boq stared back into shimmering cerulean, and for this moment, he allowed his foolish hopes and dreams to flood his heart, repairing and mending the small cracks skipping across its fragile plain.

Shaking his head, Boq gives Galinda a small, grateful smile.

"You're welcome…Miss Galinda"

Nessa watches, tears in her eyes. Boq didn't love her. At least, not the way she wanted him too. She wasn't…_that girl_, and though how bitter the taste, Nessa still hardened her heart.

It didn't matter. No matter what, she _would _still have Boq's heart, whether he wanted her to or not.

Boq nodded softly, before turning and attending to the discarded dishes and plates of food. And as quickly as you could say Wizo-Mania, all the dishes and leftover food, had once again been wrapped up and placed neatly in the basket, the blanket folded and placed on top.

Proud of his fast work, Boq grabbed the basket and blanket, turned and smiled at the rest of the group.

"Shall we?" asks Boq.

"Wow…Biq…that's incredible how fast you moved!" exclaims Galinda shocked.

His smile turns into a frown, hearing Galinda once again mispronounce his name.

_And were back to Biq_

Slumping his shoulders in defeat. Boq shakes his head in both disappointment and anger; anger at himself, for foolishly believing that Miss Galinda could remember his name. One step forward, two steps back.

"Galinda tone!" admonishes Nessa. Her eyes flicker towards Elphaba, stirring slightly in Fiyero's arms. "You'll wake Fabala"

"Oh…sorry" whispers Galinda, a light blush spreading across her face.

The journey back to the dorms was a quiet one, with no one in the group willing to speak, save for Avaric, who had taken to finishing off the rest of the beer, and belching out the alphabet as loudly as he could. This earned him a few death glares, aimed in his direction, and the slight whimpers of Elphaba, having been slightly disturbed from her sleep.

Once reaching Crage Hall, the group bid their goodbyes, before heading off in the other direction. Only Fiyero remained, having been adamant in carrying Elphaba back up to the safety of their dorm room.

Galinda not having a choice in the matter; I mean really, there was no way she could to manage carrying Elphaba, a basket, a blanket and fishing her keys out of her ridiculously small pink purse at the same time. It just couldn't be done.

So reluctantly, she allowed Fiyero to carry Elphaba into Crage Hall. Their footsteps, the only sound, for none of them knew exactly what to say to the other. Both knowing, that the other's hearts belonged to another, yet neither wishing to admit it. Yet.

Once they reach the door, Galinda silently fishes her keys out of her purse, and slamming them into the keyhole, turns it and pushes open the door.

Behind her, Fiyero stands, rocking back and forth on his feet, his hand pressed gently against Elphaba's small back, and rubbing soothing circles to help keep the green child fast asleep.

Absently, he turned and pressed a tender kiss to Elphaba's forehead, before turning back and watching the blonde fumble for a moment, before dramatically throwing open the door.

A whimper and Fiyero starts to rub Elphaba's back again.

"Shhh shh…petit ... il ya ... pas besoin de pleurer ... rendormir" whispers Fiyero gently. _Shh, shh little one...there there...no need to cry...go back to sleep_.

Slowly, Elphaba stills, her breathing evens out, and her head falls limp against Fiyero's chest. A soft breath, and the light sound of snores, once again fills the air.

Smiling, Fiyero presses a tender kiss to Elphaba's forehead. His hand rises and cups the side of her cheek, as he holds her close, his precious emerald angel.

Feeling eyes upon him, Fiyero turns, and his eyes widen, seeing Galinda stare at him, stiff and visibly shaking.

"Glin?" asks Fiyero.

"How…what did you say?" asks Galinda shocked.

"I told her not to cry and to go back to sleep" whispers Fiyero gently.

"Was that Vinkun?" asks Galinda confused.

"No" replies Fiyero, shaking his head as he rocks back and forth on the tips of his toes. Slowly, he turns his attention back to the sleeping angel, curled against his chest. "It was Kumbrician"

"You…you know Kumbrician? But…that's supposed to be a lost language" replies Galinda. Hurt, she couldn't help but pout back at Fiyero. What other things had Fiyero neglected to tell her?

"It is a lost language" sighs Fiyero. Reluctantly, he returns his gaze back to Galinda. "But my family had made sure that we…their successors knew the language…along with Lurlinian and Vinkun"

"Why?" asks Galinda confused.

_Oz. _"Cause" starts Fiyero, his eyes returning to Elphaba.

"Cause?" asks Galinda. Now this really wasn't fair. Not only had her _boyfriend _neglected in telling her that he was fluent in several languages, but that Elphaba somehow knew them too! Oh the disrespectation!

Sighing, Fiyero turned once more to stare defeated back into Galinda's eyes.

"In case we have to speak to the other tribes of the Western Borders who still speak the language"

"Oh…and…and how does…Elphie…-"trails off Galinda. It hurt too much, knowing that her friend, her _best _friend knew the lost languages too, and never told her.

"She had asked me to tutor her" explains Fiyero.

"When?" gasps Galinda.

"Months ago" frowns Fiyero.

"Why?" asks Galinda.

Oz, this was getting frustrating!

"She said it was for her future…if she was to become the Wizard's Grand Vizier…she figured she should know the languages…_all _of the languages of Oz…including the ones long since lost" explains Fiyero. That was plausible right? I mean, it was sort of true, right?

"Oh" is all the blonde said.

In her mind, she knew it made since. After all, being the Grand Vizier meant meeting with all sorts of important heads of state. And knowing the language, definitely helped.

"Glin…I'd really _love _to continue this conversation" starts Fiyero sarcastically. "But Elphie's getting a bit heavy…and restless" replies Fiyero. Though inwardly, he wanted nothing more, than to continue to hold the little emerald angel in his arms, forever and into eternity.

"Oh…right" blushes Galinda.

Meekly, she stepped aside and silently watched, as Fiyero entered the room.

Gracefully, he made his way over to Elphaba's bed, and in one quick motion, managed to pull back the covers without jarring the small green girl from her sleep.

She watched, tears in her eyes, as Fiyero lovingly placed Elphaba down in the bed. Slowly, he kneeled before her and his hand rose, the tips of his fingers lithely brushed against her forehead, sweeping away a few stray strands of hair.

Elphaba stirred, but did not awaken. A small, delicate whimper slipped past her lips, before she fell fast asleep.

Smiling, Fiyero bent down and tenderly kissed her forehead.

Galinda watched, pain radiating deep within her heart, as Fiyero's lips lingered far longer than they should have.

A silent sob slipped past the blonde's lips. Closing her eyes, she turned away from the tender scene. It was yet another cut to her heart, another strike against her selfish wants, for at that moment, she knew she was losing her Prince, to another.

Fiyero pulled away, his soft eyes stared warmly at Elphaba's still features, a soft smile, tugged at the edges of her lush's lips. Her long raven hair fell gracefully around her, and her small hand, lightly fisted rested limp on the top of her pillow, the other, rested placid on the top of her small chest.

"Dormez bien ... mon petit ange" whispers Fiyero softly. _Sleep well…my little angel_.

Smiling, Fiyero pressed one last, lingering kiss to Elphaba's forehead, before reluctantly rising to his feet. Casting her one last, longing glance, Fiyero turned and walked over to Galinda.

Hearing him approach, she quickly brushed the tears from her eyes, and turned to face him, a fake smile plastered on her glimmering lips.

"Glin?" asks Fiyero confused. "What's the matter?"

Gently, his hand rose and cupped her cheek. He could still feel the residue of her tears against the pads of his fingers.

"Nothing…" smiles Galinda. She wasn't willing nor wanting to spill her insecurities, her fears to Fiyero, at least not yet. After all, it could have all been brotherly love that he had been bestowing upon Elphaba. Fiyero _did _have twin sisters back at the Vinkus, both several years younger than he.

"Are you sure?" frowns Fiyero.

Smiling, Galinda's hand rose and cupped over Fiyero's.

"Yes"

"Alright" sighs Fiyero. "I'll be back later…hopefully then we can figure out how to help Fae return back to normal" Slowly, Fiyero cast his eyes towards the sleeping form of Elphaba, a longing, shimmering within his eyes.

"Fae?" asks Galinda.

"Huh?" asks Fiyero, as he snaps his attention back to Galinda. "What did you say?"

"Nothing" replies Galinda, deciding to let the slip go. "Go on…Elphie and I will be waiting…have the others come back too"

"Alright…see you then" And with that, Fiyero turned and stepped towards the door.

"Wait!" Shocked, Galinda reached out and grabbed desperately to Fiyero's hand, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
"Yes?" asks Fiyero, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Oz, he just wanted to get out of there.

"You…you didn't kiss me goodbye" whimpers Galinda.

"I…are you sure?" asks Fiyero confused. Oz, he didn't need this!

"Yes" cries Galinda, Weakly, she gave Fiyero her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh" is all Fiyero says.

Galinda lifts up on her toes, and her eyes flutter closed.

Sighing, Fiyero leans down, and keeping his eyes closed, presses his lips against hers.

A silent sob, vibrated within the blonde's throat, feeling the cold touch of Fiyero's lips pressed against hers. There was no love, no tenderness in the kiss. It was…just a kiss, no emotion behind it.

"Bye Linny…" is all Fiyero says, as he pulls away.

Before Galinda can say anything, Fiyero turns and walks out of the dorm room, leaving Galinda alone, and trembling.

Her knees knock, and her legs give beneath her. Gracefully, Galinda collapses to the floor, her eyes stare empty at the ground beneath her, and an icy numbness, starts to tingle at the tips of her fingers, before slowly spreading throughout her entire body.

_He doesn't love you…not anymore…he loves another…he wants another…not you…he doesn't want you anymore…_

"No…no he loves me…he loved me" whisper/chants Galinda.

_His heart belongs to another…one who deserves his love…his heart…_

"No…no he's mine…he loves me!" cries Galinda.

Slowly, Galinda's eyes flicker towards the small figure, nestled in the bed. Soft snores slip past her tiny lips and every now and again, she stirs, before falling back asleep.

"He's mine…now and forever…he's mine…" repeats Galinda.


	3. Planning

Child's Play

Chapter 3

Planning

_AN: Wow, you guys blew me away with the amount of reviews and likes for this story! Thank you all so much! You really made my day, and it was starting off so bad before too. Thank you! Lol. And I loved reading about your favorite lines, quite a few mentioned were my favorite too._

_Huge shout outs go to Fae the Queen! Thank you for the review and no, she'll have her moments, but she's mainly going to be the comedic one. Elphaba'sGirl, thank you for the review and she's not cute! Lol, just kidding. Thank you so much. ComingAndGoingByBubble! You're very welcome and your story is getting better and better! Lol, thanks for the review! elphiesglinda, lol, breathe…fluff remember…lol. Thank you so much for the review chica! Maddy, Lol funny thing is, those were my favorite lines to write too! Thank you so much for the review and I'm glad your enjoying this story. Stay sweet! Caricature of a Witch, is this soon enough? Lol. Thank you so much for the review! TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity, love your screen name by the way. Thank you so much for the review! Your too sweet! L8lzytwner, thank you so much for the review and don't worry, fluff. Lol. _

_Thanks again everyone for the wonderful reviews! You're the reason why writing here on fanfiction is so much fun! Thank you all again and God Bless!_

The door closes softly in the distance, a click, and the sound half shatters Galinda out of her catatonic thoughts. Weakly, she rose off the floor and awkwardly stepped towards her bed, and stumbling, plopped herself unceremoniously at the edge of her bed.

Her hands slowly fell into the bowl of her lap, and her legs hung limp over the edge of pink and fragments of white and gold. Dark cerulean stared absently at the small bump in the center of the bed. The tympanic breathing beat in time with the gentle rise and fall of the blankets.

Elphie was fast asleep, lost in her dreams, leaving the blonde alone, with her own thoughts. Slowly, Galinda fell into an almost catatonic state, as her mind, replayed today's events over and over again; a never-ending picture show, with no end, and no beginning.

And here she remained, until the soft knock at the door, jerked the blonde from her thoughts.

Startled, Galinda yelped, before falling off the bed. A bang, and the door flies open, Fiyero, rushes in, his eyes wide as saucers.

"What happened? Is Elphie alright!" cries Fiyero.

His worries vanish, once his eye fall upon the small bump, slowly stirring under the blankets, a yawn, followed by a sigh, and the mass stills.

A sigh and Fiyero's eyes scan the room.

"Glin?" calls Fiyero.

"Down here buddy" came an aggravated voice from below.

Fiyero's eyes dipped to the ground, and his brow furrowed. He didn't see anything. Confused, he leaned to the right, and that's when he saw it, a small piece of pink frills poking out of the corner of the bed.

Confused, Fiyero steps towards the bed and looking behind it, his eyes soften and a goofy smile pulls on his lips at the sight before him.

Galinda sat on her royal rump on the ground, the frills of her skirt billowed out around her, and her legs spread out in front of her. Her hands were clenched into fists and pressed against her hips, and an aggravated look, was on her face as she glare up at the Prince.

"Why are you on the floor?" asks Fiyero.

"I thought the floor would be much more comfortable then my frilly pink bed" answers Galinda sarcastically.

"Here" is all Fiyero says, as he offers her his hand.

Grumbling, Galinda slips her hand in Fiyero's and allows him to pull her off the ground. Pulling away, Galinda regally flattened out her skirt, and brushed the non-existent dirt off the soft, crumpled fabric.

"What are you doing back here Fiyero?" asks Galinda annoyed.

"It's five o'clock" answers Fiyero.

"And?" presses Galinda.

"Sweetheart…we said we'd reconvene back in a couple of hours" replies Fiyero, a soft smile on his lips.

"Oh" is all Galinda says, blushing.

"Have you gotten any rest?" asks Fiyero gently. Slowly, he steps towards her, and reaching his hand out, cups her slender cheek within the palm of his hand.

"No" whispers Galinda.

"Why not?" frowns Fiyero.

"Couldn't sleep…plus I wasn't tired" sighs Galinda.

"After all the excitement of today…plus Avaric's _lovely _serenade back didn't make you tired?" jokes Fiyero.

"Nope" laughs Galinda, shaking her head. Perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps Fiyero really did love her.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and slowly, Galinda starts to lean towards Fiyero, intent on capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Fiyero hesitated for a moment, his eyes casted towards the bed, and seeing Elphaba still asleep, turned and closing his eyes, starts to lean towards Galinda's.

Their lips were a mere whispered breath away, when the door to the dorm room suddenly flung open.

Startled, Galinda stumbled back and nearly fell on her bottom again, if it weren't for Fiyero reaching towards her. Grabbing onto her wrist, he gently pulls her towards him.

"Thanks" blushes Galinda.

"Anytime" smiles Fiyero.

Smiling, Galinda's head snaps towards the door, the softness vanishes, as she gives the person standing at the door, an icy glare.

"Biq" growls Galinda.

"It's Boq" stammers the munchkin.

"Whatever…haven't you ever heard of knocking first!" exclaims Galinda.

"Oh" is all Boq says. Then, reaching for the knob, the munchkin slowly closes the door and steps outside.

For a moment, both Galinda and Fiyero turn and stare confused into each other's eyes.

"What…what in Oz-" starts Galinda, but her words are interrupted by a soft rap at the door. Sighing, Galinda rolls her eyes in a very Elphaba-like way, before answering "Come in Boq"

A twist of the knob and the door swings open, revealing a very embarrassed Boq, on the other side.

"Better?" asks Boq.

"Much" replies both Fiyero and Galinda dryly.

Awkwardly, Boq stands fidgeting at the door, and his eyes stare at the floor as he shifts his weight from side to side.

"Oh come in already Biq!" snarls Galinda.  
"It's Boq" is all Boq says, before stepping into the room and closing the door.

"Whatever" sighs Galinda. Oz, he could be annoying sometimes.

"Where's Nessa?" asks Fiyero.

"She's coming" is all Boq manages to get out, before the door swings open and whacks him in the face.

"Oof" cries out Boq.

"Oh I'm sorry!" exclaims Nessa. Hurriedly, she wheels herself in, and reaching for the door, slams it shut before reaching towards Boq, sitting crumpled on the ground, both hands covering his now bleeding nose.

"Boq are you alright?" asks Nessa.

"Fwine" replies Boq, through his hands.

"What in Oz were you doing standing behind the door? Don't you know you'll get hit?" asks Nessa.

He was about to retort, when the door swung open, and smacked him once again, making his nose bleed worse.

"The fun…has arrived!" sings Avaric, as he stands to the side, both arms raised, and two large bottles of ale clenched in each hand.

"Avaric!" cries Nessa.

"What?" asks Avaric confused.

"You just hit Boq with the door!" scolds Nessa.

"Oh" starts Avaric. Stepping into the room, Avaric shuts the door with his shoulder, before peering over Nessa's head. "Sorry Biq"

"It's Bwoq!" wails Boq.

"Whatever" sighs Avaric, before turning and smiling back at Fiyero and Galinda. "The party can start now!"

"What party?" asks Galinda confused.

"Isn't that why you wanted us to come back here?" asks Avaric confused.

"No…I wanted those who actually _care _about Elphie to come back so we could work out a course of action on how best to undo this little…slip up" growls Galinda.

"Oh…well hey I brought the liquor so it's now an official party!" exclaims Avaric as he clinks the bottles in the air.

"Oz…brainless…that's all I'm going to say" sighs Galinda, as she face-palms herself.

"What?" asks Avaric, after taking a big swig of the ale.

"Really?" asks Galinda.

"What?" asks Avaric again.

"Will you be quiet…Fae's still sleeping!" scolds Fiyero.

"Oh" is all Avaric says.

The group took their spots on Galinda's bed; though Avaric, reluctantly took a seat at the very edge, a spot where there was less pink. For a few hours, the friends discussed different ideas and ways of trying to reverse the spell.

"What about Fabala's idea about going to Morrible?" asks Boq.

Galinda turned and stared at the munchkin, and in truth, she had a hard time not bursting into a fit of giggles, for he had taken a few pieces of Kleenex and had stuck them up his nostrils, stifling the blood. Now the ends hung from his nose.

"No are you kidding me?" asks Galinda.

"Why not Galinda?" asks Fiyero confused.

"If I tell Morrible then she'll kick me out of the sorcery seminar!"

"Glin" patronizes Fiyero.

"No really Fiyero…she will and can. She doesn't like me…though I don't know why" says Galinda, as she tosses her hair over her shoulder. "I mean, I'm perfect!"

"Didn't she not accept you at first?" asks Boq, which earned him a hard jab by Nessa.

"Yes" says Galinda slowly.

"Then how did you get in?" asks Boq, which earned him another jab by Nessa.

"Elphie…she convinced Madame Head to accept me…or else she'd drop out of the seminar" explains Galinda.

"Wow…Elphie did that for you?" asks Boq.

"Yeah…she still isn't very happy with me being in there…she treats me like I don't know much about magick" whines Galinda.

Boq was about to retort, but Nessa quickly silenced him with another jab to the gut.

"Will you stop it" hisses Boq.

"If you stop being so heartless" hisses back Nessa.

"Me!" exclaims Boq.

"Hey Biq! Stuck in a lovers quarrel" jokes Avaric.

"Shut up Avaric" snarls both Boq and Nessa.

"Oh…testy" laughs Avaric, before tipping his head and downing a huge swig of ale.

"You know Avaric…you really don't have to be here" replies Galinda.

"Why not…this is fun!" laughs Avaric, his voice slurring slightly.

"But wouldn't you have more fun with a drinking partner?" asks Galinda in a sugary sweet voice.

"Nah" snorts Avaric.

She was about to say something more, when a light moan interrupted her.

Startled, Galinda and the others turned their attention back to the bump in the center of the bed. Slowly, the bump moved, and rose, the covers falling away.

"It's alive!" exclaims Avaric in mock-horror.

"Will you shut up!" hisses Galinda.

The blankets fell away, revealing a very disheveled Elphaba. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep and her face was drawn. Yawning, her small hand rose, and fisting, rubbed away the last grains of sand from her eyes.

"Mommy?" whimpers Elphaba.

"Oh…Fabala" whispers Nessa.

Not hearing her mother approach, Elphaba's eyes widen in fear at the strangers sitting before her. A yelp and Elphaba jerks away. Crashing down on the mattress, she weakly pulls herself to the edge of the bed. Her small hands grasping onto the covers, rise and half cover her heaving chest.

"Who are you…where's my mommy!" cries Elphaba.

"Elphie…don't…don't you remember us?" asks Galinda softly.

"Where's my mommy! I want my mommy! Mommy…mommy!" cries Elphaba hysterically.

Slowly, everyone's gaze turned to Nessa. Gulping, she carefully wheeled herself over to her sister's side.

"Fabala…do…do you know where you are?" asks Nessa softly.

"Home…in Munchkinland…where's my mommy?!" wails Elphaba.

"Sweetheart…you're at Shiz University" replies Nessa softly.

"No!" cries Elphaba, frantically, she shakes her head, making her raven hair billow out around her. "I at home! With Mommy and Dada!"

"Fabala look at me" cries Nessa. Gently, the younger Thropp reached out and grasped onto her sister's small, emerald hands. "You're at Shiz Fabala…in your dorm room with your friends" a belch, and Nessa frowns. "Sort of"

"Where's my mommy!" cries Elphaba.

"Sweetheart…our mommy-" starts Nessa, but she's quickly interrupted by Fiyero.

Jumping to his feet, Fiyero walked over to Nessa's side, and resting a gentle hand on her shoulder, slowly kneeled down to the ground.

"Your mother's away right now Fae…but she'll return…later"

"Fiyero!" scolds Nessa.

"Nessa" whispers Fiyero, as he leans closer towards the younger Thropp. "You can't tell Elphie that her mother's dead…it'll crush her…plus she won't understand"

"But" starts Nessa.

"It's for the better Nessa" whispers Fiyero.

Sighing, Nessa reluctantly nods her head. Slowly, she turns and stares softly back at her sister, trembling before her. Her tiny hands fist the blankets surrounding her. A whimper and she brings the blankets up towards her quivering lips.

"Fabala…do you recognize me?" asks Nessa softly.

"Sissy?" asks Elphaba softly.

"Yes…that's right…sissy…I'm your sister Nessa"

"I want to go home" cries Elphaba.

Gently, Nessa gathers Elphaba's small body up in her arms and pulling her close, cradles her lovingly against her chest. "I know you do sweetheart…I know you do" cries Nessa.

The others remained silent, for there simply was nothing more for them to say. They watched, as the younger sister, held Elphaba, rocking away the pain, and kissing away her tears.

Slowly but surely, the tears melted away, and Elphaba's breathing evened out. Nessa pulled back, and watched as warm chocolate stares confused back into honey hazel.

"Err…Nessa…what am I doing in your lap?" asks Elphaba.

"Don't you remember?" asks Nessa frowning.

"Remember what?" asks Elphaba irritated.

"You…you were-"starts Nessa, but once again she is stopped by the feel of a firm hand, grasping her shoulder.

"You were just having a bad dream…that's all…how do you feel?" asks Fiyero gently.

"Like I've been thrown around in a twister of fate" replies Elphaba sarcastically.

"That great huh?" laughs Fiyero.

"You try being turned back into your four year old self and tell me" retorts Elphaba sarcastically.

"Yip…she's feeling just fine" sighs Nessa.

Growling in annoyance, Elphaba hops off her sister's lap and sticking her tongue out at her, turns and struggles to climb back up on her bed.

The others watched slightly amused, as Elphaba pulls and tugs on the blankets of her bed as she tries yet fails to get her leg up on the mattress.

Sighing, Fiyero steps up behind her, and before she can protest, grabs her gently around the waist. Lifting her up, he plops her down in the center of the bed.

"I could have done it!" snaps Elphaba, as she slaps Fiyero's hands away.

"Sure you could have honey" teases Fiyero.

"I could" growls Elphaba.

"Anyways" coughs Boq. "how are we going to fix this little…"mess"

"I still say we go to Morrible" sighs Elphie.

"We can't Elphie!" exclaims Galinda.

"And why can't we?" asks Elphaba, quirking an elegant eyebrow at the blonde.

"Morrible doesn't like me remember…and besides, she'll be pissed knowing I turned her favorite sorcery student into a child!" cries Galinda.

"Oz Galinda volume!" cries out Elphaba.

"Sorry" blushes Galinda.

"Fine we won't go to Morrible…but we still need to seek out a sorceress or sorcerer who can undo this spell!"

"What about the Wizard?" offers Avaric, after letting out a loud, annoying belch.

"I highly doubt the Wizard will listen to us" smirks Elphaba.

"Why not?" asks Avaric confused.

"What Wizard will take a four year old seriously…let alone a drunkard, a brainless Scarecrow, a pink powdered Princess, and an awkward munchkin?" asks Elphaba.

"Are we still cranky?" teases Avaric.

"Shut up Avaric…I may be small…but I can still kick you where it counts" threatens Elphaba.

"Oh…I'd like to see you try" teases Avaric.

"Try me"

"Alright enough you two! Oz you both are acting like-"but Fiyero stops his tirade. His eyes open wide, and slowly, he turns to stare back at Elphaba's enraged face.

"Go on" sneers Elphaba.

"Kids" squeaks Fiyero.

"Well…hate to break it to you _FiFi_…BUT I' AM A FREAKING CHILD!" roars Elphaba.

"Someone needed a longer nap" whispers Avaric.

"What was that?" asks Elphaba.

"Nothing" squeaks Avaric. Instantly his legs cross, and his hands fly to his crotch. "Just please don't kick me in my balls!"

"So…the Wizard is out…what else is there?" asks Galinda, wishing to change the subject.

"The Library" whispers Elphaba.

"The Library?" repeats Galinda confused.

"The Magickal Library…the Lion's Den in the City of Emeralds!" exclaims Elphaba. Giddily, the small green girls starts to bounce on the bed.

"A library?" asks Fiyero incredulously.

"You know Fiyero a library is a place where lots of books; without pictures are…where you can read and" pauses Elphaba dramatically. "You can even check them out and read them at home!"

"I know what a Library is Elphaba…what I'm wondering is…why there?" asks Fiyero.

"It' a magickal Library…where all the spell books in Oz are stored" sighs Elphaba.

"Oh…then why didn't you say so?" asks Fiyero.

"Oz" sighs Elphaba, before smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"And it's in the City of Emeralds Fabala?" asks Nessa gently.

"Yes at the center of the City, near the Palace" shrugs Elphaba.

"And you want _us _to travel there?" asks Boq.

"No" starts Elphaba slowly, drawing out her words slowly and dramatically. "_You _all stay here and _I'll_ travel to the City of Emeralds"

"Fabala…no offence, but your only four" chides Nessa.

"And?" growls Elphaba.

"So" drawls out Nessa. "No offense sis…but there isn't a carriage in all of Oz that is going to take a your year old…let alone unaccompanied all the way to the City of Emeralds"

"I'm nineteen!" screams Elphaba.

"Was nineteen Elphie…was…your four now remember?" chides Galinda kindly.

"Not fair" stomps Elphaba.

"Sweetheart…what if Galinda and I accompany you there?" asks Fiyero gently.

"You?" asks Elphaba shocked.

Gracefully, Galinda spins on her high pink heels and her large cerulean eyes sparkle back at both Elphie and Fiyero.

"Oh that would be splendiferous FiFi!"

"Err" starts Elphaba.

"Oh Elphie…it's be a fun little trip! We'll go shopping and I can buy you all sorts of cute dresses and shoes and-"rattles off Galinda.

"Now wait just an Ozpicking second!" wails Elphaba. "Who said anything about you guys coming with me?"

"You can't go alone Elphie…it's the only option you have" offers Galinda.

"Fine…but I'm _not _going shopping" pouts Elphaba.

"As what though?" asks Boq confused.

"As-"starts Fiyero. Oz, he hadn't thought _that _far ahead yet. Way to go Brainless wonder.

"Brother and sister?" offers Nessa.

"Grandpa and Grandma" adds Boq, though he quickly shrunk back in fear by the enraged glares aimed at him by both Galinda and Fiyero.

"WERE NOT THAT OLD!" bellowed the two.

"Sorry" squeaks Boq, and though in truth, Galinda's death glare was much, much more frightening than Fiyero's, plus the fearful flashes of pink and makeovers didn't help either.

Elphaba meanwhile, Elphaba fought hard to hide her bubbling giggles.

"How bout" interrupts Elphaba at last.

"Mama and Papa!" squeals Galinda.

"I…what?" frowns Fiyero.

In a flash of gold and pink, and Galinda was beside Fiyero. Her arms wrapped possessively around his waist and her body pressed against his side. Her large, cerulean eyes stared dreamily back at him, and a goofy smile, pulled on her lips.

"Adorableifying isn't it FiFi? Think of it!" dramatically, the blonde leans forward and her legs bend, as her arm dramatically glides across the room. "You and I…married!" squeals Galinda.

"Err..pretend Galinda…just pretend" admonishes Fiyero.

Gently, Fiyero pats her arm, which earned him a scowl, followed by a frown.

"Mom…dad…hate to burst your bubble…but how in Oz are you going pass as my parents?" asks Elphaba.

"What do you mean Elphie?" blinks Galinda.

"You both look like college students and let's face it…I'm green…not a real convincing picture if you ask me"

"My cousin Flora had gotten married her second year in college…and her and her husband soon had a child not long after" explains Fiyero.

"The University allowed them to stay?" asks Nessa surprised.

"Yeah…they graduated with honors" smiles Fiyero.

"In the Vinkus?" asks Elphaba dryly.

"Well…yes"

"And that's all I'm going to say about that" dismisses Elphaba, deflating Fiyero's ego by a little bit.

"I say we go with it" says Boq. All four heads; well, three and a half if you count the pipsqueak, turn and glare at Boq. "What?! It's the best we have!"

"I guess…so…to the City of Emeralds?" asks Fiyro.

"To the City of Emeralds" smiles Elphaba.

"To the Library!" exclaims Galinda.

"Err…Glin?" starts Elphaba.

"Oh…I mean" starts Galinda. Standing tall, Galinda places one foot on top of her bed, and the other remains firmly planted on the ground. One hand fisted against her waist, the other rose high in the air. "To the City of Emeralds!"

"Oz…what have I gotten myself into" sighs Elphaba.

"Oh were off to the Library…the wonderful Library in Oz. It really is the specialist of Libraries they are!" sings Galinda, as she skips around the room.

The others roll their eyes, only Elphaba sits, watching, staring intently at the blonde dancing and twirling before her. Noticing, Fiyero leans down closer.

"What you doing?"

"Looking for the "Off" switch" whispers Elphaba.

Suddenly, Galinda stops her prancing her body goes rigid, as she stands tall in the center of the room.

"Glin…what is it?" asks Fiyero.

Spinning, Galinda's eyes widen as she stares back at Elphaba; who for the first time, shrinks away from the blonde and curls against Fiyero's side.

"We. Have. To. Go. Shopping" salivates Galinda.

"Help me" squeaks Elphaba.

"There's no use struggling…no one can help you now" growls Galinda.

Hours later, Fiyero and the others wait outside the gates of Shiz University. After Galinda's little "Episode" which involved her running over to Elphaba, grabbing her and practically flying out the door, the others were left with the daunting task of not only hiring a carriage at the last minute, but finding suitable quarters for them to rest for their journey there and upon their return.

Fiyero dealt with the lodging and the carriage, and Nessa; being highly favored by Morrible, when to inform the HeadShiztress that Galinda, Fiyero and Elphaba were leaving on an extensive trip for their studies, which, surprisingly, the old cod fish not only believed, but agreed to.

Fiyero went to go pack, whilst Nessa worked on Elphaba's and Galinda's suitcases. Which was easy, considering Elphaba's clothes were to big for her to wear. Galinda though, was another story.

The clock in the Bell Tower rang three o'clock, and Fiyero started to pace.

"Where are they…they should have been back by now" grumbles Fiyero.

"You know Galinda and her shopping" laughs Boq.

"Not a good time Biq…not a good time" warns Fiyero.

"It's Boq" replies the Munchkin dryly.

"Whatever" grumbles Fiyero.

"Look…there they are!" exclaims Nessa.

Fiyero turns and his eyes widen at the sight before him. Galinda had found and bought a dress that was much, much too tight for her; pink of course, with a white bodice. A large, pink brimmed hat sat upon her head. But that wasn't what made Fiyero's jaw drop nearly to the ground.

Elphaba was right beside Galinda, one hand clutched in the blondes, her hair was down, and a pink bow was tied in her hair, pulling it away from her face.

Somehow Galinda had managed to get Elphaba into a frilly pink jumper with a white blouse underneath it. The sleeves were puffy, and small, delicate pink lace was threaded at the edge and tied into small bows. Matching white socks went up to her small knees and pink dress shoes were adorned on her feet.

She looked adorable, save for the very grim frown on her face.

"FiFi hi!" exclaims Galinda.

"Glin…what-" starts Fiyero.

"Doesn't she look adorablifying!" exclaims Galinda.

"Shoot me" replies Elphaba dryly.


	4. A Short Day Part 1

Child's Play

Chapter 4

A Short Day

Part 1

AN: shoutouts to Elphaba'sGirl, ComingAndGoingByBubble, Caricature of a Witch, TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity, Fae the Queen, MyVisionIsDying, Maddy (loved your favorite lines by the way, Avaric's "it's alive" is my favorite too. Can you guess the movie?) elphiesglinda, L8lyztwner, and SwiftieLovaticGleek. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You guys made my day! Thank you! And this will be the last posting for now. I'll be back, promise.

Enjoy the chapter and God Bless!

The goodbyes were short and sweet and to the point, which is how Elphaba preferred it. Though, she could have done without the others patting her head, gushing over how adorablifying her outfit was, and pinching her cheeks. But she held it in, if only so she could reach her destination: the City of Emeralds.

Finally, Galinda, Fiyero and little Elphaba climbed into the carriage and were off. Galinda sat beside Fiyero, her hands clasped tight in his lap, as one of her hands folded neatly on top of his. Her dark, cerulean eyes gazed lovingly at Elphaba, who despite herself, couldn't help but bounce back and forth between the windows, jumping and giggling in excitement.

"She looks so happy" gushes Galinda.

Fiyero didn't speak, he just stared. He couldn't believe the change in Elphaba just in the past few hours since her transformation. The dreary Elphaba seemed to slowly be melting away, and a giddy, bubbly four year old, was starting to take her place. A part of him loved it, relishing the look of child-like innocence and wonder sparkling within her large, expressive eyes, the smiles that reached her eyes, and the giggles that slipped past her lips.

So different from the modified Elphaba who only sat and brood, the sarcastic, maniacal, sadistic…brilliant, beautiful, ethereal…evangelical woman she once was.

Elphaba let out a squeal, before bouncing over to one of the windows. Her small hands clasped the sill of the carriage, and bouncing on the tips of her toes, gazed out in amazement at the scenery flying past her.

Beautiful fields of flowers and oceans as blue as the sky danced past her, the breeze whistled past her, bringing with it the scent of the world. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the exotic scents, allowing it to fill her, and wrap her in its velvety warmth.

"It's so beautiful!" gushes Elphaba.

"I've never seen you so excited before Elphie" giggles Galinda.

Suddenly, Elphaba stiffened, and her eyes widened. Her tiny fingers clenched the edge of the window and her breathes became ragged.

Oh Oz, what in the name of Lurline was she doing! She never allowed herself to get emotional, or giddy. What in Oz was happening to her?

Slowly, Elphaba pushed herself away from the window, and robotically, stumbled her way over to the seat. And feeling the back of her head hit the soft cushions she reaches her hands behind her and pulls herself up.

Galinda and Fiyero watch confused, as Elphaba neatly crosses one small leg over the other, her tiny hands fold on top of her knees, and her back straightens. The same, dreary, emotionless look appears on her face once more.

"It's a journey…nothing more" replies Elphaba dryly.

"But Elphie…you seemed so excited earlier…didn't…didn't your father ever take you on trips?" asks Galinda confused.

Fear and pain sparkled within her eyes. Instantly, Elphaba went rigid, and her eyes bulged. Slowly, her hands fell out of her lap and banged against the edge of the cushions.

The noise around her faded saves for the sound of her heart, pounding hard within her ribcage. A light sheen of sweat, darted across her forehead, and sparkled like the stars in the moonlit night.

"My…father" replies Elphaba in a monotone voice.

"Yes sweetheart…your father…didn't he take you on trips?" asks Galinda.

Unconsciously, Elphaba flinched, and a small hand rose and cupped her cheek; a phantom pain, vibrated against her skin, bringing tears to shimmer and bubble within her eyes.

"My father…" trials off Elphaba.

_You wretched aberration! I'd rather be skinned alive than be seen with you!_

Flinching, Elphaba's hand slowly fell down into the bowl of her lap. Her eyes lowered, and the tears tangled in her long black lashes. Her breathes were hard, and Galinda and Fiyero feared she was on the verge of panic attack.

"Elphie?" asks Galinda.

No response, only the ragged sounds of Elphaba's breathing fills the carriage. Worried, Fiyero slowly slips out of the seat. Slowly, he makes his way over to Elphaba's small form, careful, so not to startle her.

"Fae?" questions Fiyero.

Nearing her, Fiyero slowly lowers his hand down to her quivering shoulder. And as the tips of his hand touches her skin, Elphaba jumps and jerks away.

The tears fade, the emptiness disappears and the hardness in her eyes return once more.

"No" replies Elphaba as she roughly pushes Fiyero's hand away from her "My father was much too busy attending to affairs of Munchkinland than to take either myself or Nessa in a simple carriage ride"

That was sort of the truth…sort of. It was true that Frexspar was busy, attending to Munchkinland. But he always made time to take Nessa on a nice carriage ride through the countryside, leaving Elphaba to clean the estate.

"But…Nessa said-"starts Galinda.

"Let's change the subject" replies Elphaba, cutting Galinda off. Huffing, she crosses her leg and turns towards the window, the coldness in her eyes returns once more.

Both Galinda and Fiyero exchange worried glances, both thinking the same as the other. There were to many incidences where Elphaba was slowly slipping back to her four year old self, and they both wondered, worried, if there would be a time, when the real Elphaba, wouldn't be able to come back.

The rest of the carriage ride was met with silence. Galinda and Fiyero conversed quietly together, leaving Elphaba out, which suited her just fine. She really wasn't in the mood to talk. Plus the dapper pink dress that Galinda somehow managed to get her into wasn't helping in her "cherry" disposition.

Three days passed, and the three finally arrived at the City of Emeralds. Making it through the gates, Elphaba's giddiness returned. Sticking her head out the window, she bounced, as her large eyes gazed upon the city she hoped to one day call her home.

"Here you go Milady" grumbles the carriage driver. He didn't like having to drive onward through the night, only stopping for a bit to rest. But his passengers expressed urgency and promised to pay him well, once they arrived at the City.

Regally, Galinda descended the steps, leaving Fiyero to pay the driver. Grumbling, Fiyero fished the money out of his pocket and slammed it down into the carriage drivers greasy hands.

"Enjoy your one short day!" laughs the driver, before taking off, leaving the three in a cloud of dust.

"Oh how rude" coughs Galinda.

"Could have been worse" shrugs Elphaba.

"How?" asks Galinda as she waves a delicate hand in front of her face.

"He could have let us out where there were a lot of horse pies!" laughs Elphaba.

"Elphie" frowns Galinda. "That's not-" squish. "Funny"

"Yes it is!" giggles Elphaba.

"And how is that?" asks Galinda darkly.

"You're the one who stepped in one!" cackles Elphaba.

"Oh look at that adorable little girl!" came a voice.

Instantly, Elphaba stiffened. Two old ladies with thick white hair pulled up in a bun wobbled over to the three. They wore dark, red dresses that were tattered. A few loose strings hung from the skirts. Large dull blue eyes appeared magnified by the lens of their glasses.

"I" starts Elphaba as she starts to back away.

"Look Edith! Isn't she just the cutest thing you've seen!" exclaims one of the ladies.

"Oh yes, and such a cute outfit too…tell me little one…did your mommy pick it out?" asks the other.

"Yes" growls Elphaba.

"Oh how precious! Your mother certainly has great taste in clothes!" gushes the other.

Before Elphaba can retort, two gnarled fingers reach out and pinch either side of her cheek. Instantly, Elphaba stiffened, and her eyes widened. Never in her first childhood, had _anyone _dared pinch her cheeks. And to tell you the truth, she didn't very much care for it.

Galinda and Fiyero stood off to the side, laughing.

"Just you wait" grumbles Elphaba darkly.

"She's just so precious!"

"Shoot me!" cries Elphaba.


	5. A Short Day Part 2

Child's Play

Chapter 5

A Short Day Part 2

_AN: My deepest apologies for how long this took to be updated, but things have gotten a little rough in my life and add that, to lack of inspiration, and you have a long hiatus. I will be trying; key word "trying" to update this as soon as possible. This story will be finished, I promise._

_ Alright. Huge shout outs go to:_

_ComingAndGoingByBubble!__ Hello and thank you so much for your wonderful review! And thank you for sticking with this story and the others! You're so awesome! Seriously people! You have got to check out Bubble's stories! There all amazifying! Including her cool 2 new one-shots for Halloween!_

_EmeraldElphaba! __Lol, writing that part is so much fun too! I can just see her face too when she's saying that! Thank you so much for your review and your continued support! It means the world to me!_

_Fae the Queen! __Your majesty! I bow before your ozsomeness! Lol. Supposed to be awesomeness! Thank you so much for the review and your support not only for my stories, but in real life too! Really! Your friendship means to world to me! Thank you!_

_Elphaba'sGirl! __Lol, thank you so much for your review, and continued support! More coming I promise!_

_elphiesglinda! __Gotta love the cheek-pinching! Thank you for the review and for staying with this story! I hope all is well!_

_Maddy! __Your wish is my command *bows* you wanted an update, so here's your update! Yes, all you who read this story, you all have Maddy to thank for this update! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have gone back to it, so thank you! And thank you for your continued support!_

_NiatheWickedLover! __Another talented writer! Seriously guys! Check out her stories too! Her's are awesome! Thank you Nia for your review and your continued support!_

_MyVisionIsDying! __Just want to say first, I'm so loving your stories and I'm really sorry for not reviewing in a long time! I'm still here, reading them! And thank you so much for the review and your continued support!_

_SwiftieLovaticGleek! __Your very welcome and yes, your reviews and comments are wonderful! You're absolutely wonderful and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you so much for the review and your continued support! *Hugs*_

_Caricature of a Witch! __Lol! Thank you so much for the review! And thank you for staying with this story! You're awesome!_

_L8lzytwner! __Thank you so much for the review! You're such a peach! Lol. And thank you for sticking with this story and for all your help!_

_PocketSeven! __This is true! Lol, thank you and thank you for staying with this story!_

_Alright new chapter more fun. And yes, as stated above, it's all thanks to Maddy for this update! She's what jumpstarted me into re-thinking and "attempting" to push out a new chapter for this story. So you can all thank her for this update. Thanks Maddy for kicking my butt! Lol. Anyways, thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! Your continued support means the world to me! God Bless you all!_

After what felt like hours; when in reality it was but a ten minutes of non-stop cheek pinching, and cooing over her; shudder, _cuteness, _Galinda finally came to Elphaba's rescue.

A loud giggle escaped her pinkified lips as she stepped towards a very _steamed _green girl. And of course, seeing Elphaba's discomfort did little to quell the bubbling laughter, percolating deep within her gut.

Though she tried to stifle her laughter with a simple gesture of her hand raised, the tips of her fingers pressed against her lips, still did nothing to silence it, which only added more fuel to the fire.

"Ladies" laughed Galinda, which instantly grabbed the attention of both elderly women, standing around Elphaba, pinching her cheeks and teasing her hair. "I'm sorry to interrupt…but it's time for her royal cuteness to have her nap"

"Nap?" growls Elphaba through clenched teeth. Her eyes rose and glared menacingly; or as menacing as a four year old could muster, up at the giggling blonde.

"Oh how silly of us" fans one of the elderly Ladies. It was obvious, even to the ditzy blonde how embarrassed she was which only amused Galinda all the more. "Of course"

Bending over, the woman once again pinched Elphaba's cheek in between her fat fingers and cooed.

"Now you go to sleep nice for you mommy and daddy…and maybe…they'll give you a cookie when you wake up"

"I'd rather drink turpentine" mutters Elphaba beneath her breath, which the two elderly ladies conveniently didn't hear, but Galinda did, which only earned the tiny green girl a scowl in response.

"Oh what an adorabubble little child! You and your husband must be so proud!" exclaims the other woman, as she goes in for the other cheek.

"Oh indeed" laughing, Galinda roughly wraps an around Elphaba's tiny waist, and pulling her towards her, holds her tight against her body. "We are so very proud of our little girl"

"Being a little rough their…aren't we _mother_?" growls Elphaba through clenched teeth.

"Oh sweetie…don't be rude and interrupt" scolds Galinda.

"Well take care and we hope to see this little angel again before you leave" giggles the elderly woman.

"We shall do our best" smiles Galinda politely. _If Elphie doesn't start behaving soon, I'll personally make it my mission to seek those two old biddies out!_

"Safe journey dearie!" calls out both women, before turning and hobbling away.

"To you as well" smiles Galinda. Once the two women were out of sight, Galinda turned and glared icily down at Elphaba. "Well…I hope your happy now"

"Me!" shrieks Elphaba. "You hope _I'm _happy? What about you?!"

"And what about me?" huffs Galinda.

"You just _had _to let those two old biddies pinch my cheeks…knowing full well how I feel about being…touched" growls Elphaba.

"And what's so wrong with someone wanting to pinch your cheeks and call you cute? I was called cute whilst growing up and it did nothing to me?"

"_You _were also born to parents who loved you" growls Elphaba through clenched teeth.

"Elphie" sighs Galinda. Inwardly, Galinda understood a little too why Elphaba opposed to being "touched" or at the most even noticed. She knew a little bit of her childhood, but not enough to draw a firm picture in her mind to what it had been like. For her, the idea of a parent, any parent for that matter not loving their child, just seemed ridiculous!

Slowly, Galinda kneeled before Elphaba, her eyes softened, seeing the hurt, the pain shimmer in her friend's large, chocolate brown eyes, and her heart went out to her. Gently, she rested a timid hand on Elphaba's trembling shoulder.

"I know life must have been tough for you…growing up…but…there comes a time when…" _Oz…please don't fly off the handle…_"When you just have to let it go" swallows Galinda. She knew the truth, and she knew it would hurt her Elphie all the more, but it needed to be said.

"Let. It. Go?" asks Elphaba through clenched teeth. Growling, Elphaba wrenches herself free from Galinda's grasp. "Let it go? YOU TRY LETTING GO OF A LIFE TIME OF PAIN AND SUFFERING AND SEE HOW EASILY IT IS FOR YOU!"

Taken aback by the rage in Elphaba's voice, Galinda stumbles back, and her eyes widen in horror.

Slowly, Fiyero steps up next to Galinda's side, and gently places his hands on her arms, steadying her already unsteady gait. His dark sapphire eyes stare sadly down at Elphaba, fuming, and quivering in rage.

"Fae…were only trying to-" starts Fiyero softly.

"Don't! Don't you dare say you're trying to help me cause you're not! You have no idea the hell I've been through! I'm going through! So just shut your mouth and leave me alone!" and with that, Elphaba turns and darts down the street.

"Elphie!" cries Galinda. She made to chase her, but strong hands stop her. Confused, she turns and stares back at Fiyero; a sad expression on his face. "FiFi?"

"Just leave her be for now Glin" replies Fiyero gently.

"But…she could get lost"

"Just…let her be for now Glin alright?" growls Fiyero.

Inwardly, he understood why Galinda wanted to go after Elphaba. After all, she was a teenager trapped in a four year old body, and the City of Emeralds wasn't the safest of places for a small child to be wandering alone. But on the flip side of that coin, he also understood her need to be alone. After all, her past was a subject of great sensitivity, drudging up pain she felt had long since been buried long ago. It wasn't something she relished in bringing up, nor speaking of. Not to them at least.

"But…the city is dangerous…and she's so small" whines Galinda softly.

"I know…but she needs time to cool down…let everything sink in" a sniffle and Fiyero turns and his face softens, seeing tears spill from Galinda's eyes. Smiling, Fiyero gently cups Galinda's cheek. His thumb rises and gently wipes away the tears before they could fall further down her face. "You have to remember that this whole experience hasn't been easy on her…she's having to re-live her childhood all over again…something she'd rather forget all together"

"I wish she would tell me what happened to her" sniffs Galinda. Sobbing, she turns and buries her head in Fiyero's chest.

"I know Glin…I know" soothes Fiyero. Gently, he wraps his arms around the blonde's shaking shoulders, and for a moment, the two held each other, each crying out their silent pleas to the bustling city of emeralds and forgotten dreams.

Blinded by her tears, Elphaba ran, unsure of her destination through the winding and twisted alleys of the City of Emeralds. She didn't know why she was running, yet all she knew for certain was she just had to get away; away from Galinda, away from Fiyero, away from everyone.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest, as she tried to outrun the pain, the tears, and the memories. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't outrun the pain.

Panting, her eyes darted wildly at her surroundings, and finding a nearby alley, quickly ducked inside, relishing in the feel of the sweltering darkness surrounding her. For in the darkness, the pain, the memories couldn't find you, nor could the eyes of the world.

Slamming her back against the wall, she slowly slid down, until she hit the ground. Unable to hold in the pain anymore, she dissolved into tears, crying out her heartache to the darkness; her only friend, her one salvation. The one thing in this wretched world that didn't judge her, that couldn't hurt her, for here in the darkness, she was safe.

Slowly, Elphaba pulled her knees up tight against her chest, and burying her head against her legs, wrapped her tiny arms around her trembling limbs as she cried out her pain. Her long, raven hair fell around her, hiding her face from the outside world.

"Why did you leave me here alone" cries Elphaba, her voice hoarse and weak from her tears.

Silence answered her whispered plea. A whistle of the wind, and then all went quite.

Hours flew by, and Galinda and Fiyero remained stationed at the center of the City of Emeralds, each looking in the opposite direction, their eyes scanning their surroundings, waiting, hoping for a flash of emerald, a flicker of raven.

"Where could she be!?" stamps Galinda in frustration.

" Patients Glin" growls Fiyero. Like Galinda, Fiyero himself, was starting to grow very worried over Elphaba's absence. A fear, which didn't quell with Galinda's incessant whining, and stomping of her foot.

"But it's been over two hours since she left…what if something happened to her!" gasping, she leaps towards Fiyero and grabbing his arm, spins him around "what if someone kidnapped her! What if she's lying somewhere…bleeding! Oh my Oz what if she's been killed! Her father…no! Her _sister _would never forgive me!"

"Galinda! Galinda!" shouts Fiyero. Finally catching her attention, Fiyero's face softens, and a small, faint smile pulls on his lips. "You need to calm yourself down…before you get yourself sick"

"But…Elphie's" whimpers Galinda.

"Missing I know…but right now you're not doing yourself or her any good by getting yourself all worked up like this" soothes Fiyero gently.

"I just…oh Fiyero!" collapsing against his chest, Galinda once again falls into a fit of sobs. "If something happened to her…I'll never be able to forgive myself! She's my best friend! And I was trusted to watch over her"

"I know Glin…I know…but flying off the handle isn't going to help" gently, Fiyero pulls back. "I'll tell you what…if we don't see her in the next five minutes…then we'll go to the Gale Force"

"Really?" asks Galinda, hope once again sparkling in her eyes.

"Of course…the Gale Force patrol the city daily…they know the ins and outs and would have no problem in searching out and finding one small child" smiles Fiyero.

"Okay FiFi" sniffles Galinda.

Five minutes go by and still no sign of Elphaba.

"I guess we better find the Captain of the Guard" sighs Fiyero.

"Where do you suppose he'd be at?" asks Galinda.

"Probably by or in the Palace of Emeralds" sighs Fiyero. Oz, the palace was a place he really didn't want to go to.

"Don't we have to make an appointment or something?" asks Galinda frowning.

"Not to see the Captain of the Guard…his Ozness yes…but not the Gale Force" replies Fiyero, shaking his head.

"Alright…oh my Oz FiFi! Look!" squeals Galinda.

Turning, Fiyero's eyes follow the direction where Galinda was pointing. A crowd walks by, obstructing his view. Growling, he leans to the side, hoping to catch a flicker of whatever it was that the blonde had seen.

Sure enough, just as the crowd parted, a flash of green caught his eyes. Stiffening, Fiyero held his breath, and waited. His heart pounded hard in his chest as the crowd slowly starts to disperse away.

There, standing but a few feet away, with her head down, stood Elphaba her long raven hair billowed and danced around her. Her small arms crossed over her chest, and threaded together loosely against her abdomen. There were tears in her eyes, and Fiyero knew immediately, that she had been crying.

"Elphaba!" shouts Fiyero.

Startled, Elphaba jerks her head up, the tears once brimming in her eyes cascades one by one down her cheeks. A gust of wind and a few stray strands of raven hair billow and sway across her face.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba softly.

It only took a moment and that one moment had been long enough. Pushing off the ground, the crowned Prince of the Vinkus ran full tilt towards Elphaba.

Galinda stood back, watching, tears in her eyes as Fiyero gently scooped Elphaba up in his arms, and held her tight against his body. Limply, Elphaba rested her tiny head on Fiyero's shoulder, relishing in his scent.

"Oh thank Oz you're alright" whispers Fiyero in Elphaba's ear.

Slowly, Fiyero kneeled to the ground, and his arms tighten around Elphaba, feeling her tiny body shudder hard against his chest. He could feel her tears, fall like crystal rain drops onto his shirt, splattering one by one onto his shoulder, and that alone, broke the Prince's heart all the more.

"Where have you been?" asks Fiyero gently.

"I'm sorry" whispers Elphaba softly.

Gently, Fiyero pulls back, and his hands rise and cup either side of Elphaba's tear stained cheeks. He could see the water, the tears shimmer in her eyes, making the gold dust sprinkled deep within to sparkle like the stars in the night sky.

"Where were you?" asks Fiyero softly.

"I don't know" whimpers Elphaba. He could see it she was struggling to keep her tears at bay.

_Fae…when will you let your barriers down?_

"Are you alright?" asks Fiyero, deciding not to press further on the issue.

Unable to speak, Elphaba weakly nodded her head, before burying her face in Fiyero's shoulder. Her arms wound tight around his neck, and she trembled hard against him.

Closing his eyes, he drew her close, wrapping his arms around her tiny body, he simply held the small child, the girl, who secretly held his heart in the palm of her hand.

"It's alright…it's alright Fae…your safe…and that's all that matters" soothes Fiyero gently.

Alone, Galinda watched her heart breaking all the more, for she could see the love, the devotion shimmers in Fiyero's eyes, the same love and devotion, which she could never see, when he looked at her.

A hard sob, slipped past her lips. Slowly, she turned away, for she simply could not watch as the love she once shared with the Prince, be ripped to sunders right before her eyes.


End file.
